


Ring the bells

by KeanBlade



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, New Years, Silly, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: Tobirama knows his New Years is going to be fantastic, it seems fair to share it with Madara all things considered
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	Ring the bells

Tobirama raced through the crowd as fast as he could move, snickering madly as Hashirama’s cries gained volume behind him, the ever louder wailing would soon be enough to wake the dead and – a figure shifted in the crowd and Tobirama made a split second decision, redirecting and grabbing the man around the waist, ducking down far enough to throw his brother’s best friend over his shoulder and snickering harder at the shocked yelp from the Uchiha. Madara’s year had been _shockingly_ bad with his father disowning Kurohime over her transition and Izuna’s accident, he deserved to have the chance to take full enjoyment from this if anyone did. Madara squawked and flailed on Tobirama’s shoulder and the albino had to grab a light post to steady them lest he drop the older man, patting clumsily at Madara’s thigh and shushing him as the Senju started scaling the wall, planning to set up for optimal view from there. “ _Shhhhh_ , shh, Hashi hasn’t figured it out yet” he muttered, setting down Madara as gently as he could on the top of the wall, “taking a moment to be grateful your hair is up. Also super hot, so,” he patted Madara’s leg and hoisted himself up next to the other man ignoring his muttering (“….you _do_ realize you just said that right? no? no you don’t do you. how much _have_ you had to drink Senju!?”) and leaning over to getter a good view, tugging at Madara’s sleeve until he leaned forward as well.

“What are we doing?” Tobirama ignored the grudging intrigue, Madara would be thanking him soon enough “Just wait, your gonna feel better promise” he looked at the Uchiha, “you used to smile and now you don’t and that’s bullshit” and nodded firmly well convinced that he had the right of it and ignoring the gapping Uchiha in favor of his brother. Patting Madara’s head and “lovely soft hair” as he watched his brother twitchily look for Tobirama, spinning in place as a confused Mito tried to ask what was wrong. “….What did you do?” Madara asked reluctantly, Tobirama grinned over his shoulder, eyes turning up in a happy scrunch. “Nothing” he said, sweet as anything as Hashirama yelped and spun, holding up a cucumber marked with a clear number 6.

Madara stared at him, “…what? Why is Hashirama” he waved a hand at the man and Tobirama snickered as Mito stepped back looking concerned and holding a rabbit harness. “I didn’t do anything, _this_ year. Normally I get back at him for all his shit on New Years, I stuck gum in his hair when I was six – and glitter. And a frog. I was a little less good at planning then” he confided. Madara blinked pretty dark eyes at him as Hashirama looked at the rabbit harness with horror “So every year on New Years you prank your brother and this year you didn’t do _anything?_ ” Tobirama stifled a giggle “Yep! I mean, I _may_ have given him choice reminders of past pranks in just such a way he thinks that there’s more to it but otherwise nothing!” the albino kicked his heels, gleeful as his older brother flinched when the music in the garden party changed, Blurred Lines coming on just on time. “You used a cucumber in a prank on your brother?” Madara asked, sounding morbidly interested.

“Oh yeah, he was sixteen and had just spent a long time getting… _physical_ with a girl he _knew_ I had a major crush on right in front of me” Madara winced, Hashirama at sixteen had been…a dick. A gigantic, awful dick. He probably hadn’t even been interested in Tobirama’s crush himself “so I hid a whole bunch of phallic objects in his things. _Everywhere_. And put numbers on them along with little tags like he named them- you know how he is –“ and Madara did, Hashirama had a cringy habit of naming inanimate object if they stayed in his vicinity for more than a week “the best was a cucumber in his backpack at Mei’s party named ‘voodoo daddy’ in retrospect it was maybe a bit much but…” Madara stared at the younger man, flushed with drink and lit up from the bright party lights and smiling at Madara. Wow. “So this year..” he trailed off and Tobirama giggled again as Hashirama flailed back from a waitress with brightly colored drinks “I didn’t do anything this year” he was clearly trying to sound virtuous but the little boy grin was making that hard “it’s not my fault what he reads into innocuous things. Just because I tricked him into singing karaoke of Blurred Lines, I’m Bringing Sexy Back, and My Heart Will Go On four years ago means nothing.”

As if cued- which it probably had been- the heavy thuds of Sexy Back started and Hashirama dove for a potted plant “You mean he’s going to spend all night waiting for your prank and nothing is going to happen” Madara breathed and Tobirama nodded giggling wildly into his hands, cupped over his mouth like a child, so different from his normal reserve and exasperation. “So you should smile tonight, ok?” the other man leaned forward, “I miss you smiling” and Madara felt the heat creeping up his cheeks, some of the weight on his heart lightening and something warm dripping down his spine. “Ok,” he agreed, what else could he do?

(Turns out kissing Tobirama at midnight was a good idea too, even if it meant that they didn’t see much of Hashirama’s growing despair and paranoia.)


End file.
